High School Adventures
by Salmch21
Summary: This is the adventure of my character Danielle with characters from Degrassi, Glee, and Pretty Little Liars. I have thrown them all in the same school at the same time and Danielle is the new girl to the school. I have her set as the main character.Review
1. Holly J

**AN: **Well I don't normally like crossovers, but I am doing one anyways. This is a crossover of Degrassi, Pretty Little Liars, and Glee. It just came to me one night in a dream and I had to get it out. This will be a multi-chapter story so if you're favorite character is not in a chapter; keep reading they will eventually come to the surface. This will focus on the girls only. I have also mashed up the names of the high schools too for originality.

This is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine and I would appreciate if you all review so I know if I need to keep writing. Bolded parts are facebook posts, they will be used regularly.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or places or ideas of any of these shows. I do, however own my characters and they are locked away in a hamster cage with a pad lock so they can not escape.

Chapter 1

BEEP, beep, beep, "Hmmm…" is all that can come out of my mouth. BEEP, BEEP, beep. This time I swat at the incessant beeping machine. "Don't wanna get up!" I hit the snooze button and roll back over. I pull the comforter over my head and start to doze back into dreamland. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. "Aggggghhhhh… alright I am up you stupid thing."

I walk over to the bathroom and get in the shower. I let the hot water run over my body waking me up. I shampoo my hair and wash myself with my Ed Hardy Love and Luck body wash and get out. I look in the mirror and I have to say… I look good. I just got my haircut last night so the fade is fresh and I also got rid of those horrible glasses.

"Mija hurry up or you are going to be late!" My mom yells up the stairs to me. Guess that means I should get dressed instead of checking out the nice tan I got over Labor Day.

I walk back into my room and get dressed. I put on a nice fuchsia polo just tight enough people can tell I am a girl and some low rise boot cut jeans. To top off my look I pull out the Doc Martins. I spray a couple of shots of my Love and Luck cologne, grab my phone and head out for my first day at a new school.

**Danielle **Off to school, wish me luck on my first day at Rosliam McGraley High.

**Ciara **Sorry I can't be there with you dude to tag team it up! I am sure you will fine a new wingman though.

**Danielle **Nooo! I don't want a new wingman! I will let you know what kind of girls I find today though.

**Ciara **Most def, let me know what I can look forward to when I come up there.

**Danielle **Will do man. Lata

I walk up to my new school and it is a little small in size. It looks to be two stories so I hope I can find my way around. I walk in with everyone else and to my right, luckily enough, is the sign for the principles office.

I walk in and see a girl standing there looking as good as ever. She is about my height, which isn't saying much since I am only 5' 4". She has strawberry blonde hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. The secretary lets out a little cough to get my attention as I was starting to stare.

"Sorry… I um…" I shake my head and remember what I was doing. "I'm Danielle … I was told to pick up my schedule today." "Oh yes welcome to Rosliam McGraley!" She shuffles some files around and pulls out a sheet of paper. "Here is your schedule." She walks me over to the gorgeous girl. "Holly J this is Danielle she is a transfer student. She is who you will be taking around and showing the building to today."

The secretary gives me a light tap on the shoulder and walks away leaving me with this beautiful girl. "Hi! I'm Holly J and I am the sophomore class president. It is nice to meet you." She extends her hand out and I shake it. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Danielle."

I give her a charming smile and she smiles back and shyly looks at her clipboard. This might be easier than I thought, "Well it looks like your first period is English, which happens to be mine as well. Lets head up stairs and I will show you where it is."

We walk up the stairs and the English class is the first one on the right. "So this is it, our teacher is Mr. Fitz. He is pretty cool and not to much older than we are. "Looks like there are a couple of seats together towards the back." We walk towards the desks and sit down.

"So, where did you move here from?" Holly J asks out of curiosity. "Well I moved here from a small town in northern Indiana." She nods encouraging me to go on. "It was a pretty nice town. Not a lot of things to do there, but my friends and I made the most of it."

The bell rings and the teacher comes in, "To all of you new faces out there that we are welcoming in over break, my name is Mr. Fitz and I am your English 10 teacher." He starts talking about the lesson for today and all I can think about is how hot Holly J is.

I feel a tap on the elbow and notice that she is passing me over a note. I open it up and read it. 'Would you like to sit with me and my friends during lunch?' I look at her and smile my signature 1000 watt smile and send her back my response. 'Actually I was thinking you and I could go out and get lunch.' I see her write something back and she passes the note back when Mr. Fitz has his back turned. 'I would love to go to lunch with you off campus. '

Score! My first day, first period for that matter and I score a lunch date with one of the hottest girls in school. I give her ever so charming half smile and it looks like she could melt right in her seat. I wonder where we can go for privacy during lunch.

**Danielle **Lunch date on the first day. Man I'm good. Who needs a wingman? ha ha

**Ciara** Burn! On a scale of 1 to 10 what are we at?

**Danielle **This one is definitely a 10. Any luck there?

**Ciara** Well since you are gone I gots all the hotties. Do be mad, but I got your favorite Shay. Man she forgot all about you when you left.

**Danielle **Compared to what I gots now dude, you can have her.

**Shay** Well screw you Danielle! I got someone better now!

**Ciara** Oh snap! Well I gots to get back to class. Talk later?

**Danielle **Fo sho.

I put my phone away just in time for the bell to ring. I wait until most of the class leaves the room before I get up. "So do you know where your locker is?" Holly J asks as we walk out of the room. "No, but I do know my locker number is 253." "Well that just happens to be close to mine." She muses at that fact. "Well it must be my lucky day then, I get to follow a gorgeous girl around school, have lunch with her, AND her locker is by mine. This day can't get any better." I give her a sincere smile to show her I mean what I say. Instinctively she loops her arm into mine as we walk to our lockers.

I go through the normal routine of a high school day. I hit up Spanish, History, and Art. Holly J showing me the locations of every class, greeting me with a smile each time she sees me.

Now it is time for lunch, she meets me outside of my art class. "So do you have any place in mind for lunch?" I ask as we reach our lockers. "Well there is "The Strip" which is the road that is backed up against the football field. We can take that a couple of blocks down and there is any fast food place you can think of… or we can go to my place which is down the street and I can make us lunch." She says the latter option looking at the floor like she can't believe the words came out of her mouth. But ever the opportunistic I of course accept. "Sure I would love to eat at your place." I say with a slight undertone. "Great! We can walk; it is right up the street." Again she loops her arm through mine.

It is a nice cool day out. The leaves are starting to change and the air is crisp. So far this day is going much better than I planned. We make small talk on our stroll to her house. I find out she has an older sister, Heather who graduated in 2006. I tell her that I am an only child.

When we get to her house we go straight to the kitchen. It is a nice house, quaint and cozy. "So would you like a sandwich?" I walk in front of her. "I thought that maybe we could get to know each other a little better before we eat." I say as I inch my way closer to her. "Well I have to say I admire your forwardness." I back her up against the counter and we are mere inches away from each other. "You… lovely girl, have been subtle, but forward none the less and believe me I have taken notice." "Hmmm… have you now?" She leans slightly and I can feel her lips hovering over mine. I look into those deep blue eyes and see they have darkened with lust. "I have." Are the last words out of my mouth in a confidant whisper.

I take her lips with mine in a searing, confidant kiss. It is so scorching that heat is radiating over my lips. I grab her waist and lift her onto the counter effortlessly. We never break the kiss as I lift her. She runs her hands over my hair and pulls me closer. I run my tongue over her bottom lip requesting entrance.

My hands wander up her body as our tongues explore each other. We reluctantly break the kiss to catch our breath. We don't get much time as I attack her neck with my mouth. My hands move to her back and unclasp her bra in one quick motion. She moans at the act. I break away only to pull her shirt and bra off. I toss them over my shoulder and hear them thud against the floor.

I look in awe at her beautiful body; her voluptuous nipples are already hard waiting for attention. I look at Holly J and pull her in for another kiss. My right hand slowly moves to knead her firm breast. She moans into my mouth when I take her supple nipple in between my fingers and squeeze.

I move my kisses along her jaw line to her ear. "I have wanted to do this all day." I whisper into her ear. I move my hands to the back of her skirt and slowly unzip her. I trail kisses down her neck and collarbone. She lifts herself up and I pull the skirt as well as her panties down. She shutters at the cold contact between the counter and her skin.

I make my way to her breasts with my lethargic kisses and take her left nipple into my eager mouth. Her back arches pushing me further into her, eliciting a guttural moan. I pull on her right nipple to full peak and lightly pinch it. I know we won't have much time so I move my kisses further down her body. I dip my tongue into her belly button and circle around it before I continue on my southern path.

She opens her legs wide to welcome me and I can already smell her scent of arousal in the air. I kneel on the floor and place her legs over my shoulders. I kiss her thighs and tease my way up. I reach her center; run my tongue from her clit to her opening, and back up.

With every flick of my tongue, she raises her hips forward. It is a slow pace at first then I quicken. I can feel her legs tighten around my head so I slide my tongue down and thrust it into her, her sweet juices leaking into my mouth. She is lifting herself off the counter bucking her hips into my face.

I can feel her walls starting to contract around me and slowly move back to her clit. "Oh god Danielle I need you… I am so close…" she pants as I work her clit fervently. I move my hand in between her legs and enter her with two fingers. "GOD! That feels so good." This prompts me to proceed at a more rapid pace. "Harder… fuck me … harder" she screams "Soooo….. close!" I insert a third finger and am pounding my fingers inside of her now. "Oh shit… I'm…. I'm ..." one last flick on her clit and thrust inside of her and she comes undone screaming my name.

It takes her a few moments to unwrap her legs from around my head. I stand up and she pulls me close devouring my lips and tasting herself on me. I pull away to catch my breath. "Holy crap! We only have like twenty minutes left. You probably want to get cleaned up before we head back to school." I lightly kiss her lips. "Yeah… you are probably right I am sure I look less than presentable right now." She says as she smiles and hops off the counter. "I am going to take a quick shower. Help yourself if you are hungry." She says over her shoulder as she walks into the hallway. "I think I already did that." I flirt back with a wink. She disappears and a few minutes later I hear the shower start.

I look around, find some bread, turkey, and cheese, and make the both of us a couple of sandwiches. I find some Ziploc bags in one of the drawers and wait for Holly J to return. A few minutes after I am done she saunters back in the kitchen.

"I made us a couple of sandwiches to eat on our way back." I say as I stand up from their kitchen table. "That was sweet, thank you. We better get going so we are not late to class." She says as she places a chaste kiss on my lips. "Yeah, we better." I smile at her. We walk out and eat our sandwiches on the way back to school.

**Holly J is now friends with Danielle**

**Danielle** Had a great lunch with Holly J at her house today. Hope to go back again soon.

**Ciara** You dirty dude, dirty.

**Holly J **I had a great time too!

Well what did you think? Danielle seems like such a player right. I wonder what she will get into in this adventure of hers. Well I am still figuring that out as I write this story. I hope you liked it. Let me know.


	2. Field Hockey Tryouts

**Again some of these characters are mine and, well most are not. **

Chapter 2

**Danielle Today is the day! I'm trying out for field hockey. Wish me luck.**

**Holly J You will do great! I just know it.**

**Ciara Going for goalie? Dude, you'll smash the field.**

**Danielle You know it man. **

**Holly J Am I still meeting you before tryouts?**

**Danielle Yeah… that's cool.**

**Ciara Whipped!**

**Danielle Shut it!**

This day is taking forever. I am in the last class of the day… gym. I have to take it easy since tryouts are this afternoon. I can't wait to be playing out on the field again. I wonder how many hotties will be on the team. Speaking of hotties it has been a couple of days since Holly J and I hooked up. Apparently news like that travels fast around here because everyone is calling us the new "it" couple. I suppose it could also be because she sneers at any girl who even looks my way. She is among the top dogs at this school. The only girls that are higher than her on the proverbial food chain are the Cheerios and they are BANGIN'. I hope they are outside practicing during tryouts. I think for the Cheerios alone I am going to have to have a talk with Holly J about our situation soon.

Finally the last bell rings and I head to my locker. "Hey Dani…" I stop dead in my tracks, did she just call me Dani…? I don't think so. "Are you ready for tryouts?" she asks as I walk over to my locker and start putting my books in my bag. "Yeah, I just have to grab my duffel bag out of my car before we go. Oh… and don't call me Dani, I don't do nicknames." I say as bluntly as I can to get my point across. We are walking out to the parking lot, which thankfully is next to the field. "Ok I can do that, if nicknames make you uncomfortable." "Thank you, I have to head to the locker room to get ready." "Alright I will go sit in the bleachers." She says walking away overly excited and highly energized. I am not sure if what is with her but pretty sure this one might be trouble. I shake my head in disbelief as I walk. I have to get a handle on her soon. I can't have her thinking that we will ever be exclusive.

I walk into the locker room to get ready, when I turn the corner to sit my things in my normal locker for gym I bump into someone. "I am so sorry." I say as I start picking up her things from the floor. "Hey don't worry about it." she says. I look up to find a beautiful brunette starring at me. "So, I am going to guess you are trying out for the team today." She nods towards my equipment. "Yeah. Actually I am going for the goalie position." "Well good luck out there." She says walking away smiling over her shoulder and leaving me to get ready. "Thanks." I say smiling back, even though I know I don't need it. I get on my gear and head out to the field.

As I hoped the Cheerios are practicing. I spot Holly J on the bleachers and she waves at me elatedly. I see a couple of Cheerios point in my direction then at Holly J and start laughing. This is not good; I can't have the hottest girls in school thinking that I am dating one of the biggest bitches. If that happens I'll never get any of that nice Cheerio tail. Especially the hot Latina, I shake my head to clear it and get into the game. I have to be focused on doing well.

Tryouts are hell! I have been doing drills for 2 hours now. Surprisingly enough the girl I ran into in the locker room is the captain of the field hockey team. She is helping with tryouts and doing drills with me. We are alternating between corner to corners, rapid fire shots, the kneeling position, and there and backs. The coach calls out for her and I get a break for some water. I look over at her and the coach talking at it looks like it is going to be good for me.

I wipe some of the sweat off of my face with my lucky sweatband on my wrist and look over at the Cheerios. Coach Sylvester is working them as hard as I am with this tryout. I see a blonde and the hot latina looking over and smiling. I smile back at them and nod towards their direction. They whisper to each other and look back at their coach. I look up to the bleachers expecting Holly J to have been long gone out of boredom, but she is there and waves at me frantically, I give her a weak wave back.

Right now I need to focus, here comes the coach Ian Thomas. "So I talked with Spencer and she said you did a great job today." He looks at Spencer then me "so, welcome to the team." He sticks his hand out and I shake it. "Thank you Coach. I will be the best goalie you have ever coached." Spencer puts her hand on my shoulder "I am sure you will." I think that I might actually have shot with her and I give her my mega watt you know you want me smile.

She smiles "Let's go hit the showers and get going, I know you have someone waiting for you." She nods towards the bleachers as we walk to the locker room again. Damn Holly J is going to be the death of my love life here. I have to let her know that there is no way I am in a relationship with her. "Who Holly J? No, it's not like that." "That's not how she put it." Spencer chuckled as she pushed into the locker room. "I will have to talk to her about that. She has been a little clingy since I ate lunch at her house a couple of days ago. You would think I asked her to be my girlfriend or something." I snort as we start to get undressed.

"So you are gay then? Not that it matters to me because it doesn't, but that was the rumor going around. Sorry I bet I overstepped my boundaries." Spencer said in a rambled rush. "Yes, I am gay, and yes it is okay that you asked me. Believe me I have been down this road before." I say as I give her a half smile. "So I didn't offend you?" She asks looking guilty. "No, you didn't offend me, besides we are teammates now and I like to be honest with my teammates." "I'm glad to hear that, honesty is a must to running a good team. Since we are being honest I also heard Holly J say that it was the _**BEST**_ lunch of her life." Spencer said as we started to get in the shower. "Well, I can't argue with that. I do make a mean sandwich." I say with a little swag thrown in and a half smile.

As we get in the shower I notice that she is completely toned and has abs to kill for. Some of the girls are coming in from tryouts as well. I want to make sure that Spencer knows that Holly J and I are not a couple. "So, I was just wondering, since I am new here, would you like to go to dinner with me?" She looks at me as she steps into the showers with me following and says, "I don't know, I don't want to cause any problems with Holly J." She smiles after saying that last part like it was a joke, but I know full well that it was meant more as a statement. "Don't worry about her we are just friends, how about tomorrow?" "I don't know Danielle…. " "Come on, I'll take you to Apple Rose Grill, I hear it is a great place to eat." She looks at me for a second contemplating and finally says "That place _is_ really good… Alright, I'll go, just make sure Holly J doesn't flip a lid. She can be a little crazy some times." "I am starting to find that out…" We finish our showers and head out. "So I'll see you tomorrow, say around 8?" I ask as we go our separate ways. "Yeah, 8 sounds good to me." She says walking backwards smiling at me. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her." I say with a wink. "Okay, see you later." Spencer says as she turns around and leaves.

"Talk to whom?" I hear a voice say behind me. I turn and see that Holly J has snuck up on me. "You actually, I wanted to talk to you." I say trying to put distance in between us and try to figure out how I want to let her down easily. "I want to talk about us." I can see her demeanor change immediately and she is now on the defensive. To ease the tension I say "Lunch the other day was really good." She instantly relaxes at the thought. "Yes, it was the best lunch of my life." She says coyly reaching for my hand. I take a step back and tell her "I would love to do it again, but there are a few rules that we need to establish first." I again try to distance myself from her to gauge the reaction she is about to give me. "Rules?" she says confused furrowing her eyebrows. "What do you mean rules? I thought things were going really well for us?"

We start walking to the car; I figure I might need to jump in if this doesn't go over well. From what I hear Holly J can be pretty crazy. "Well, I don't really do girlfriends, so if that is what you are looking for… it's not me." "Uh… okay I am pretty sure I can handle that." She says chuckling. "Okay, next you can't be giving every girl I talk to or that looks at me death ray glares." I say in a very matter of fact tone. "I can try and do that… for you." "Good, I like you a lot Holly J, but those are my terms. Sex isn't dating to me, just a fun time to be had by all." "Well if that's what it takes, then that is fine with me. It will be hard, but I have great will power. Besides if we can have lunch at my place again it is well worth it." I am very surprised that she is so cool with this, but hey it is a win/win situation by all means. I give her a hug and chaste kiss on the lips. We get in my car and I drive her home hopeful of the future.

I get home and find that I have a text from my best friend Ciara. _'So how did tryouts go man?' _ I smile at how much she cares about me and how much she knows that field hockey means everything to me. Well that and girls, those are the two things in my life that I know I am good at. I text her back _'Of course I made the team and I scored a date with the captain. Ha!' _ She is going to be flipping out over that. I mean I have only been here for less than a week and I have already hooked up with one girl and scored a date with another. All the while I have controlled a situation where a girl could have easily become a stalker. My phone buzzes with the text I have been expecting. _'WHAT!? I can't believe that you are going to hit that!' _ _'Come on, we don't know that yet dog.' 'Yeah we do, you know you have a way with women and they can resist you. For whatever reason I can't figure out.' _I knew that was coming, it is the only thing she can ever say when it comes to what I do best. _'You know you want this, and don't you lie, you talk in your sleep. ;)' _ That one is going to piss her of… _'…. I am no longer talking to you. Later' _ Well I suppose I will talk to her later. She will need a minute to get over that one. Oh well time for some homework.


End file.
